


Cherry blossom

by AlinWon



Series: Komahina week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet Ending, Komahina Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: In the universe, everyone is destine to fall in love with only one person. Their Soulmate.And if you don't have one, you will never feel true love.But he can try, right ?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713586
Kudos: 30
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts day 2 : Confession and Soulmates.
> 
> I said my fic were going longer ? I lied. They won't, except one wich will be way longer.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cold day. Yet, he had drag Komaeda in the park. He shivered despite his heavy jacket. But Komaeda was always cold, even in the middle of summer.  
It was too cold for the cherrytree that were following the path to blossom. But they were still beautiful.  
They were walking hand in hand, as close as possible to warm each other up.  
The red symbol in Komaeda's wrist was almost touching his own naked wrist. The contrast was unsettling for Hinata. People were constantly wearing the scar of someone else life. He had first found it romantic. Now it was...different.  
Maybe he was just jealous.

"Hinata? I'm sorry, but why are we here?"

Komaeda's raspy voice bring him back to reality.  
He wanted to laugh and dodge the question. But he had enough of running away. It couldn't last anymore.  
"Do you remember this place?"  
"Of course."  
It was the place were they had decided to be friends. Even after all the bickering and insults, they had get along and worked things out.  
It was the perfect place to say it.

"Komaeda.... I love you."  
".... Yes, I know."  
He didn't understand how a single sentence could left him so breathless. It was like he had carelessly punch his stomach.  
"You... You.. What?"  
"I was supposed to be a secret? I mean you are pretty oblivous. Was it all this is about?"  
He had expected many reaction, but not this one.  
"Yes..."  
He felt his world starting to spin. His carefree manner was so destabilizating. And now he was just turning around to leave, like he hadn't shatter his pride. 

"I'm not finish!"

"But you just say..."  
"You didn't give me your answer."  
"You didn't ask anything."  
Why was he acting that way? Did he think it was a joke?  
"It should be oblivious..."  
"Well, you know I'm not the brightest person, so please enlight me, Hajime."  
Liar. He was one of the most intelligent Hinata had ever meet.  
"Do... Do you love me?"

"Why do you even ask?"  
His heart dropped. He had use a cold and detached tone. Like it didn't matter.  
"We aren't soulmate. Our love can't last. It isn't meant to be."  
So it was what it was about.  
Komaeda had always believe in soulmate. It was the puress and only source of true love.  
And they weren't mean to feel this way. The red mark on Komaeda's wrist and his own naked wrist were a proof of it. Having those mean that you are expected to never experience love or never again. That you won't feel love because someone doesn't exist or had die.  
But...  
"Is that a reason?"  
He had notice how Komaeda acted around him. How he had trust him with his secret. How he valued him despite him being so painfully average. How he teased him.  
He felt his insecurity kick in. What if he was wrong? What if he read the sign wrong?

But with Komaeda you could never be sure. And he had to be.

"I don't ask you in marriage." His blush spreaded. "I just want to spend time with you without asking myself what you feel. I also want to hold your hand, go on date with you, kiss you and.... do other stuff that couple does. Does it matters if it is forever or not? You find cherry blossom pretty and are sad when it stops. But would you prefer to never see them again ? "

The wind was breathing in their neck and moving their hairs.  
It felt like an eternity of silence, all he could do was avoiding Komaeda's face, instead looking at his hair.  
"So, what did you say?"

"How could I say no to this."  
"You can."  
"I know, but I don't want to."  
He felt their lips meeting, in a unexperimented kiss.

Maybe Komaeda was right. Maybe they wouldn't last a month, but maybe...  
He hold him tighter.  
Maybe he could hope for a bright future with him.  
A long cherry blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> So a little explanation:  
> In this universe, people have a half mark which is completed when they met their soulmate.  
> Except, Hajime doesn't have one and Nagito's one has turned red, which mean his soulmate died before he met them.  
> And because Nagito thinks that soulmates are the only form of love he thinks he is unlovable.
> 
> If you like it you can check another fic I did in the same universe with more ships.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188237
> 
> Or don't I guess....
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me if I made a mistake. I'm still learning English.


End file.
